Plaisir pour toi(Pleasure for you)
by Diego Hargreaves
Summary: Cassie and Kitana haven't meet for a long time. After mission finished, Cassie had a spare time. So Cassie decide to meet Kitana. (GL, NSFW)
1. Reunion

To help a friend in need is easy, but to give him your time is not always opportune.

-Charile Chaplin-

3 days later Sonya Blade and her daughter Cassie Cage having a good time, Cassie decided to go to the Kitana's house to meet Kitana, who had not met for a long time. Cassie began to wear makeup after taking a shower. While Cassie was putting on makeup, Sonya knocked on her room. "Hey, Cassie. Can I get in?" "Sure, come in." Sonya got into Cassie's room. Sonya handed over paper bag to Cassie and said, "Can you deliver to Kitana for me?" "No problem." "Make sure you wore warmly." "Okay." And then Sonya came out of Cassie's room. Cassie finished makeup and wore various clothes. And then Cassie left her room with her car key. Before Cassie leave house, Sonya kissed at both of Cassie's chick lightly. "Have a good time with Kit." "Okay, mom. Stay safe." "I will." Cassie opened the door and left house.

Cassie headed to garage and rode in the car. Cassie made a call to Kitana. "Hey, Kit. It's me, Cassie." "Oh, Hey Cassie. How are you?" "Really really good. Do you have a spare time?" "Of course, why?" "It's been more than two months since we haven't seen each other. So I decided to see you." "Oh. Do you know address of my house?" "No. Can you send it?" "Sure." "Great, see you soon." "See you." Tens of seconds later, Kitana sent a address by text message. Immediately after receiving Kitana's home address in text, Cassie headed for her home listening to her favorite music.

About 15 minutes later, Cassie arrived at in front of Kitana's house. Cassie parked her at side of the road. Cassie got out of her car and knocked front door of Kitana's house. "Coming!" Kitana quickly ran down to front door. Kitana opened the front door and Cassie was standing at. "Oh, Hey Cassie." And then Cassie hugged Kitana and said, "It's great to see you buddy." "Great to see you too. Don't just stand there, come in." Cassie got inside of Kitana's house and closed the door. "What is that in your hand?" "Oh, my mom gave me a something to give to you." Cassie handed over the paper bag to Kitana. "Can you say thank you to your mom instead of me?" "Sure" "Thank you."

"Anyway, would you like something to drink?" "Of course." "Okay, there is a couch over there. You can sit there." "Thank you." "You are welcome." Kitana headed to kitchen for drinks. While Kitana boils water on the kettle, Cassie was listening to music with headphones. About couple of minutes later, Kitana brought cups of hot chocolate and cookies. Kitana put them down on the table and sat in front of her. "So, how was mission?" "It was pretty tough." "Why?" "I kept having variables, so I had to change my plan for each variable." "Like what?" "The local representative promised to cooperate, but the locals didn't come out cooperatively." "That must be really tough." "It was." "Anyway, how about have a chat eating cookies." "Oh, yeah. I forgot there are cookies in front of me."

Cassie bite a cookie. "Did you make this cookie?" "Of course." "Damn, it's finger leaking good." "Thank you." Then Cassie took a sip of hot chocolate. "This makes my body warm." Cassie put a cup on the table and said, "I think the atmosphere is very drooping." "I think so." "Is there anything to see on TV?" Kitana clap and said, "Oh, yeah. It's time for 'Night of Laugh with Arthur Fleck'." "That's good idea." Kitana turned on the TV and the show just started. Arthur's comedy talk show began with this phrase: 'Don't forget to smile!' and then Arthur showed up. He led the show very skillfully as a veteran talk show host. As a guest, one of NBA legend Stephen Curry showed up. Cassie is a fan of Stephen Curry, so she was happy to see his appearance. "Holy molly… It's Stephen Curry! Holy…" "You really like him, don't you?" "There is a no reason to hate him. Anyway, let's just watch show." "Okay"

They laughed and watched the talk show. An hour and a half has passed. The talk show is almost over. Arthur said in a close-up comment, "Good night, and always remember…" They repeated, "…That's life." Talk show finished and Kitana said, "He did not disappoint us today either." "I agree." Kitana turned off the TV and lit a fireplace. Cassie looked at the window and said, "I think I have to stay in your house tonight." Kitana also looked at the window and said, "That's right." "Is there place to sleep?" "Bed that I'm using is large enough for two person. We can share it." "Okay" "Do you have everything you need to take a shower?" "I always carry it in the trunk of my car for emergency use." "Do you have pajama as well?" "Unfortunately, No." "Well I have some pajamas might fit well to you." "Thank you so much." "You are welcome."

Cassie went outside to bring things she need to take a shower. On the other hand, Kitana was looking for pajama that might fit well to Cassie in her room. Cassie got inside with bunch of snow on her coat. "Holy shit… it's freaking cold outside." "You looks 5 years older." "I think I have to shower with warm water." "There is bathroom on second floor." "Okay, thanks." Cassie went upstairs to find a bathroom. Cassie found a bathroom and got inside. Kitana knocked and said, "If you gonna use bath, there is a bath salt inside of a drawer." "Okay, thank you." Cassie turn on the tab and draw a bath. Right after Cassie finished brushing her teeth, Warm water filled bathtub. Cassie salted the water and stirred it by hand.

And then Cassie took off her bathrobe and went into the bathtub. As Cassie entered the bathtub, she felt like being in heaven. "Hey, Siri. Play my bathroom playlist." "Okay, here it is." And then music started to play. The combination of calm music and hot tub water gave her the best mood. On the other hand, Kitana was watching movie in her room. About 20 minutes later, Cassie finished the bath. Cassie dried her hair, apply the cosmetics after the shower and out of the bathroom. Cassie went to Kitana's room to wear pajama. Cassie knocked the door and Kitana said, "Here is pajama." "Okay, thank you." And then Kitana went to bathroom to shower. Cassie wore pajama that Kitana gave it to her. While Cassie looking at friendship, Kitana went to bathroom and took a shower. After Kitana finished shower, she went back to her room.

When Kitana back to her room, Cassie was doing something with her laptop. "What are you doing, Cassie?" "I am writing report." "Oh" Cassie finished writing the report and closed the laptop. And then Cassie laid next to Kitana. "So, how were you while I'm gone?" "Lonely." "I understand that mind. My mom missed me too." "I'm glad that you came back safely." "Thank you." Suddenly, Cassie placed her hand at Kitana's thigh. Kitana bit flinched. Kitana thought, "What…?" As Cassie kept touching Kitana's thighs, Kitana noticed Cassie's intentions. So Kitana turned to the side and looked at Cassie.


	2. Shared pleasures

We could be more than just a part time lover

-'Avicii – SOS (feat. Aloe Blacc)'-

Cassie also turned to the side and looked at Kitana. Cassie closed her eyes and kissed Kitana carefully. Kitana also closed her eyes and accept the kiss. And then Cassie said, "…Did you miss me?" "I missed you so much." "I am here, you don't need to worry anymore." And then Cassie started to kiss Kitana. Kitana began to put her tongue in Cassie's mouth. Cassie grabbed side of Kitana's neck softly. "Miss this?" Kitana smiled and said, "More than everything in the world." Cassie started to kiss Kitana once again. How long they missed this moment, their faces were filled with joy. This was just a start.

They got up from bed. Cassie grabbed down part of Kitana's shirt with Golden State Warriors logo and started to take it off. Kitana lifted her arm to make it easier to remove the shirt. Cassie took off Kitana's shirt and Kitana's red bra and breasts was shown. And it was Kitana's turn. Kitana grabbed down part of pajamas and started to take it off. Cassie lifted her arm and pajamas top was taken off. Cassie's bit thick black bra was shown. They looked at each other and smiled. And then Cassie started to caress Kitana from the neck. "I missed this feeling," Kitana said with a soft, small moan.

Cassie placed her hand at Katana's large and perfectly round ass. Cassie trailed down Kitana's upper body and kissed every part of it. Cassie knelt down and began to lower Kitana's shorts. As Cassie lowered Kitana's shorts, Kitana's red panties was shown. Cassie began to kiss inside her thighs. Kitana neck was slightly tilted and Kitana moaned. Cassie said, "Your legs are smooth like butter." Cassie pacify Kitana's legs with her white hand. Cassie stood up and kissed Kitana. Kitana said, "Love me like I am your toy." "I'll do more than that, my queen." Kitana laughed and said, "Haha. You are funny."

Cassie stood up and kissed Kitana. Cassie grabbed outside of Kitana's both arm and turned her back. Once Kitana turned around, Cassie unclipped Kitana's red bra. And then Kitana's bare breasts was shown. Kitana turned around and said, "I hope you are not rusty." "Don't worry." Cassie bows her head and started to suck Kitana's left breast first. Kitana started to moan and her head tilted hard. While Cassie sucking Kitana's left breast, Cassie grabbed Kitana's perfect and beautiful ass softly. Kitana began to feel sexual pleasure again that she had not felt for a long time.

After Cassie sucking enough Kitana's left breast, Cassie took a few deep breath. While Cassie took a few deep breath, Kitana said something. "You are still good. Aren't you?" "Told you." And then Cassie started to suck Kitana's right breast. Kitana's head tilted and started to moan once again. Kitana's soft skin began to blush. Kitana admired Cassie's skills in her heart. "It's been a long time since Cassie is never had a sex with me, why Cassie you still so good?" And Cassie was still sucking Kitana's right breasts.

When Cassie finished sucking Kitana's right breast, Kitana took a breath and asked Cassie. "I thought your skill rusted, but you are still good at it. How is that possible?" "Want to know my secret?" "Of course." "I had a sex with my mom 3 days ago." Kitana asked with an embarrassed look. "You had a sex with your mom? Really?" Cassie replied "Yes" in a stately way. "That's why your skill didn't rust. Anyway, let's continue to enjoy this moment." "Good point."

Cassie knelt down and grabbed upper part of Kitana's red panties with both of her hand. Cassie looked up Kitana and smirked. Kitana also smirked. And then Cassie stripped down Kitana's red panties. And then Cassie took off Kitana's red panties sideways. When Cassie tried to stood up, Kitana made a request. "Kiss me." Cassie smirked and said, "As you wish." Cassie placed both of her hand at Kitana's shoulder and began to push Kitana towards the bed. Kitana laid down on the bed. Cassie knelt down and looked at Kitana from above. Cassie leans forward, kisses Kitana and asks her, "Are you ready?" "Anytime." Cassie moved to the bottom of the bed. And then Cassie started to lick Kitana's hairless pussy.

Kitana's body started to bent and Kitana started to moan hard. Kitana started to felt warmth inside of her belly. Kitana barely said, "Give me a feeling of heaven…" So, Cassie started to pacify Kitana's beautiful body. And then Cassie grabbed both of Kitana's big breast. And then Kitana started to moan harder. "Oh yeah… Like that, Cassie... Like that…" Cassie kept licking Kitana's pussy. Kitana placed both of her hand at Cassie's head and pressed it. Cassie understand that as a "Please do it harder.". So Cassie started to lick Kitana's pussy bit faster. And then level of Kitana's sexual pleasure reached at maximum level. "Cassie…" "Yeah?" "Please make me cum." "Rodger that." And she did her best to lick her pussy. It was second ago from cum. "Cassie, I think…" Before the sentence was over, Kitana cum. Kitana really exhausted after she cum. Cassie didn't miss any drop and put it in her mouth with pleasure.

Cassie swallow a half of it with pleasure. And then Cassie shared with Kitana remaining half in her mouth by kiss Kitana. Kitana said, "I missed this taste so much." "Me too." And Cassie put a right index and middle finger in Kitana's pussy. Cassie rubbed her fingers for remaining juice inside of Kitana's pussy. Cassie pulled out her fingers and put them in at Kitana's mouth. Kitana suck them clean. Cassie said, "Kitana, do you know you are not the only one felt lonely?" Kitana smiled and said, "Of course I do." And then they switched their position.

Kitana started kiss Cassie. They kept put their tongue inside of each other's mouth while kiss each other. They kissed each other like fish that met water. "How much did you miss me?" "More than anything else in the world." After they kissed each other passionately, Kitana started to kiss me. Cassie said, "Now it's your turn to return the favor." "I will love you more than you love me." Kitana replied and smirked. And Kitana started to kiss Cassie once again. And then Kitana started to caress Cassie. While Kitana caress Cassie, Cassie grabbed Kitana's perfect and beautiful ass. And then Cassie put here finger inside of Kitana's ass. Suddenly Kitana felt extreme sexual pleasure and cried out in pleasure. Cassie asked, "How was it?" "I never felt that kind of thing before…" Kitana woke up from pleasure and back on track.

Kitana's mouth trailed down Cassie's beautiful body. When Kitana's mouth reached waist, Kitana grabbed waist part of pajamas pants and stripped it down. And then Cassie's black panites was shown. Kitana pacify Cassie's legs and said, "Your skin is more white than snow and texture of your skin makes me burn out for you." "Thank you for the poetic expression." And then Kitana started to caress Cassie once again. But this time, Kitana used her tongue as well. Kitana's mouth trailed down front side of Cassie's body. "Your body… is body of angel. It's so perfect." "I didn't know you were poetic person." "Shut up and turn around." Kitana said jokingly. Cassie turned around. And then Kitana's mouth started to trailed down back side of Cassie's body.

After Kitana spending few minutes on caress Cassie's body, Kitana flipped Cassie over. And then Cassie unclipped her black bra and put it on the floor. Cassie's bare breasts was shown. Cassie said, "Let's see what you got." Kitana started to suck Cassie's right breast. Cassie's head tilted and Cassie started to moan. Cassie grabbed bed sheet with her right hand. "Oh yeah… Kit. Keep do it like this…" Kitana kept sucking Cassie's right breast. About a tens of seconds later, Kitana stopped sucking Cassie's right breast. "Good job, Kit. But that wasn't enough." "It's still too early to disappoint." And then Kitana started to suck Cassie's left breast. But this time Kitana suck harder. "Oh yeah… that's what I'm talking about…" Kitana kept suck harder and harder. While Kitana sucking Cassie's right breast, Cassie pacify Kitana's beautiful ass.

Next, Kitana stopped sucking Cassie's right breast and kissed Cassie one more time. "Make me love you." "I will make you love me forever, Cassie." Kitana stripped down Cassie's black panties. And then Kitana took a deep breath and started to lick Cassie's pussy without hesitation. Cassie's body bent hard and moaned hard. Kitana kept pacify Cassie's beautiful body while she lick Cassie's pussy. Cassie cried out in pleasure. Cassie grabbed Kitana's head and Kitana didn't care. Kitana kept lick Cassie's pussy. And then Kitana put her hands under the Cassie's ass and put her finger inside of Cassie's ass. Cassie cried out really hard out in pressure. Cassie's body was dominated by sexual pleasure. Warmth inside of Cassie's belly build up really fast.

Cassie was hard to control her body, almost impossible to say. But Cassie barely said with her extreme willpower. "Make me… cum… Kit…" Kitana started lick hader. Cassie was a second before cum. Cassie's body was bent and suddenly relaxed. Lot of juice came out from Cassie's pussy. Kitana put every drop in her mouth with pleasure. Cassie exhausted and kept took a breath. Kitana swallow it half of it. And then share remaining half in her mouth by kiss. While Kitana share with Cassie, Kitana put her fingers inside of Cassie's pussy. Kitana rubbed her fingers to clean everything inside of Cassie's pussy. Even Cassie exhausted, Cassie's body stumbled because of stimulation felt in her pussy.

After enough cleaning in Cassie's pussy, Kitana pulled her fingers out and put them inside of Cassie's mouth. And then Cassie sucked Kitana's finger clean. Cassie took a deep breath and said, "I never felt this kind of pleasure in my life… even when I had a good times with my mom…" "I wanted to show you how much I love you. Now I can say it. I love you so much… Cassie…" "I love you too…" And they kept kissed each other slowly and gently. After they had a great time, they fell into sleep.


	3. Preface

Thank you all love and support that you guys showed at 'Somebody To Love'. Without your help, I couldn't write sequel. And thank you for following me, who lacks writing skills. I will repay you with good articles in the future.

\- Arthur 'Joker' Phoenix -


End file.
